Sometimes to fix it, you must destroy it
by The Night Ninja
Summary: Based on the Corruption theory. Steven can't hide this much longer, his rational knows that if he corrupts fully, it will be the end, he can't make those he loves do what will need to be done, so he does it himself. Warning, Suicide, depression.
1. The Only Way

**Based on the corruption theory, warning, depression, and suicide. I own nothing in this story. **

"I can't hide this much longer," sighed Steven to himself as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, purple horns sprouting from his head, his forearms covered in purple splotches, he was corrupting, there was no other explanation. Every fiber of his being hurt, his soul ached, his gem felt like it was cracking under the pressure he had endured over the last four years. He wanted to scream, but he felt too tired to do anything. He looked at his gemstone, the pink diamond, the gem that caused him to live yet practically killed him the instant its true nature was revealed.

"I have to help everyone she hurt, I have to fix it," said Steven, gripping the edge of the sink, another purple splotch, his eyes flashed with pink diamonds. He gasped, gripping the edge of the sink harder as white-hot pain surged through him at the thought of everything she did, everything that was now his responsibility to fix.

"I can't, oh stars I can't, no more," he gripped his head with his hands, feeling blood trickling down the side of his head. He looked at his hands, now turned to vicious claws. The gems were at little homeschool, Steven was alone in the house. He walked out of the bathroom, staring at his hands, he couldn't let anyone know about this, but it was now to the point where it was impossible to hide.

"Unless," Steven said to himself as he stared around the house. His eyes then fell back to his gem, he swore he could see tiny cracks in it, the stress he was under was literally breaking him.

"The human half will be easy, the gem is already breaking, I have to do this, to fix it she must be gone, _I _must be gone," said Steven, he knew he didn't poof if he corrupted entirely it would be impossible to stop him without killing him.

"I don't want them to have to do that, it would hurt them more, I have to do this myself," he said, his voice wavering at the mere thought of what he was about to do. There was a pad of paper on the counter that Pearl used to write grocery lists. He scrawled out one note for the gems, one for Connie telling her that he loved her, one for his father, and one for the diamonds, one for Lars, and one for the rest of his friends. His, claw, was shaking as he wrote, he was scared. He took a wavering breath, trying to calm himself by thinking rationally, this had to be done, it was the only way to fix everything. With shaking hands he took what was left of his mother's sword, it was still sharp, it would work for his human half, a jump gem first onto the same rock Amethyst cracked herself on would finish off his gem. He had to get this done before Garnet used her future vision to see what he was about to do. He walked to the lighthouse and jumped to the top of it. He closed his eyes and thrust the sword through his torso. His blood began spilling out of the gaping wound, he'd be gone in minutes. He used every ounce of strength he had remaining to angle himself so that he'd fall forward, onto the rock at least 100 feet below. He fell forward, the wind in his ears, he smiled closing his eyes. He felt a searing pain, worse than the sword through him, as his gem shattered. His human half died the moment the gem was no longer giving him strength. But the last thing he heard, was a scream, a voice that he knew better than anyone's, Garnet. The next thing Steven was aware of was a pair of warm arms around him and an overwhelming aura of love, and a gentle hand rubbing his back.

"Steven, my beautiful baby, I'm so sorry," came a voice he had heard in memories and his video.

"Mom?" asked Steven, she held him tighter. He felt tears in his eyes as he clung to her, his anger and pain spilling out as tears but the comfort of his mother's arms made him feel safe, and at peace for once. He hadn't realized how much he wanted this, to be in her arms as she apologized, to feel this loved and safe. It was all over now, her problems were no longer his to fix, and that alone made everything better. He wanted to stay like this, forever wrapped in her arms, being the one who was protected instead of doing the protecting. Rose knew she should probably be lecturing her boy on the pain he had just caused his friends, but she also knew that it was no worse than what she had put them through countless times. She held her child close to her, whispering words of comfort, and apologies in his ear. 17 years of watching over him, desperate to just hold him and tell him how proud of him she was, how sorry she was to have put him through so much. But now he was with her, and in many more years, Greg would join them, their little family would be closer to whole.


	2. Love and Loss

**Chapter 2 is here with a few days of time skip. There's a bit of Ranaldo bashing in this chapter, as well as a just a random date of death I picked out. But Steven's birthday is legit. I will have more chapters, including how the diamonds cope, Lars finding out what happened, and more. Also, I might have the cluster come in at some point in the future. let me know what you want to see me do with this story.**

Connie looked into the casket that held Steven, she gently took his hand and kissed his forehead, tears falling from her eyes as she placed a small bundle of forget-me-nots on his chest. She went back to her seat next to her mother and watched as the other members of beach city, and all the gems paid their respects to Steven, no one could tell if the tears in the eyes of all the gems were the result of their own grief or the powers of Blue diamond. Sadie had gotten back with the other members of her band to play a special tribute song to Steven, they knew he would have wanted it. After they had finished playing, Sadie was hugging Shep. Steven's gem shards were carefully bubbled and in the casket next to him. After everyone had paid their respects, the casket was closed and Connie took her place as one of the bears. They walked to the hill where the magic moss bloomed, there he would be able to look over the city, and Little homeworld. Lion lay next to the grave as the casket was gently lowered in. The headstone reading

_Steven Quartz Universe _

_August 15, 2002- May 4, 2020_

_A Hero, A Friend, A Leader_

Eventually, everyone except those closest to Steven left, the Crystal Gems, Connie and Greg stood around the grave in silence until Lion nudged Connie with his snout. The giant pink feline looked sad but stayed close to Connie.

"I wonder if Steven told Lion to keep you safe," said Pearl softly, trying to keep her voice steady. Connie sighed and pet the large cat. Greg was absent-mindedly strumming his guitar. Dewey had made a new donut in honor of Steven, it was a normal jelly donut frosted with chocolate to look like Steven's hair and a pink sugar gem in the center on top. Bismuth had built a tribute statue to Steven in the center of Little Homeworld. Connie sighed and re-read the letter Steven had left her, re-reading the line about how if things had been different he would have made her Mrs. Universe when she turned 21.

"Connie," said Greg, breaking the silence

"Yes?" asked Connie

"I know you were looking into colleges, I already told Buck Dewey that I'll pay for his entire medical schooling, I want to offer you the same thing, Steven would have wanted all his friends to be able to pursue their dreams without any hindrance, financial or other. You were Steven's closest friend, and I know he would have eventually made you my daughter in law, I'm actually thinking about setting up a scholarship award for Beach city, so that all of Steven's friends can achieve what they want in life," said Greg, staring out at the stars. Connie was speechless but nodded, that did sound like something Steven would be excited about. There was suddenly a commotion behind them and they turned to see Peedee dragging Ranaldo back

"Stop! Think About this, don't be an insensitive jerk like you always are!" yelled Peedee

"But I'm positive it's true!" yelled Ranaldo

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR STUPID CONSPIRACIES! STEVEN IS GONE! DON'T BE A JERK!" yelled Peedee

"Whoa whoa, what's going on here?" asked Greg

"I have reason to suspect that Steven's ghost is still among us," said Ranaldo. Connie had never been truly mad enough to hit someone out of anger before, but now, Ranaldo was on the ground with a possible broken nose and Connie stand over him, seething. Peedee's face was etched with rage, but not at Connie.

"Let's go you, idiot," said Peedee, grabbing his brother, mumbling under his breath about how stupid his brother was, for goodness sake they had just left the funeral, and Ranaldo still had no tact.

"Nice punch," said Garnet with a wry smile.

"Thanks," said Connie with a light chuckle before she frowned again and resumed her previous position leaning against Lion. Before she knew it she was asleep against the giant cat, who wasn't letting anyone near her. Lion had lost two humans he cared about very much, he wasn't letting the third out of his sight.

"She's safe with Lion, he'll probably bring her to the house once she wakes up," sighed Pearl. As the gems left with Greg, Connie slept, unaware of an invisible figure watching her while standing on his gravestone.


	3. Death won't stop my love

**so I know I m not great at writing songs but I tried for this chapter, it's the only thing in this chapter I own. I'll try to do more songs, please critique but don't flame me. **

Steven stood on his headstone, he didn't think he'd ever get used to being a spirit. He'd been like this before but he always had his body to go back to. Now, he was just a spirit, wandering the living realm waiting for his soul mate to join him. His mother was nearby, sitting cross-legged against a tree. Steven jumped down off the headstone and approached Connie. He stroked her cheek with his hand before lightly kissing her forehead as she had done to him. She stirred slightly in her sleep but didn't wake up. Steven hadn't wanted to leave, but he hadn't seen any other option.

"I love you," said Steven softly in her ear, running his transparent hand through her hair, wishing she knew he was right there. Pink and white butterfly wings flapped lightly behind him.

"Steven, we can't stay here, you know we have more to do," said Rose gently

"No, I'm not leaving her, I need her," said Steven, his head down, tears in his eyes.

"You can come back, after all is said and done," said Rose

"Death is supposed to be peace, not more work,THE WORLD ISN'T MY PROBLEM ANYMORE! CONNIE AND MY DAD ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO MATTER TO ME RIGHT NOW!" yelled Steven, not moving from his spot. He was angry again, he had more to do now? No! He wouldn't, it was over, it had to be over. Steven stood stubbornly next to Connie, his arms folded and his wings flared out.

"Steven we have to go, there are things that still need to be fixed, please son," said Rose

"If you want to go so much, go by yourself, but I'm staying here!" yelled Steven. He flapped over to his grave and sat on the headstone, looking at the stars, his arms folded in annoyance.

"Steven, I thought you like helping others," said Rose

"I did but I'm done, I just want to rest now and stay with Connie," said Steven

"Steven," said Rose Softly

"It took me almost getting completely corrupted and then dying to realize that I can't help everyone, I have to take a step back and relax, I couldn't get the peace I wanted in life, but I can in death because the world isn't my job to protect anymore, Connie and Dad are my only concern and I'm happy with that, so go fix your own mistakes," said Steven with a huff. Rose sighed

"Ok," she said. Steven lay on the ground over his grave, staring at the stars. A light breeze whipped through the trees but he didn't feel it. He had been surprised when he first realized he had wings, even more so that they were butterfly ones instead of what he always assumed angel wings to be like. The wings were massive, like a pink and white tiger swallowtail.

"What is with me and Butterflies?" Steven wondered aloud, it wasn't like anyone could hear him anyway, he was alone. He sat up and walked over to Lion.

"Hey buddy, I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to stay with Connie from now on, keep her safe when I can't," said Steven to the large cat who woke up and looked right at him.

"Guess you can see me huh buddy," smiled Steven gently petting Lion's mane, the big cat tried to nudge him but just went right through, Lion yowled in distress that he could see Steven but not touch him.

"I know buddy, but listen, you belong to Connie now ok," said Steven getting eye level with the big pink cat.

"I wonder if Lars can see me?" asked Steven to himself.

"Probably not, Ranoldo said cats have an affinity with the supernatural, that's probably why, guess he was right about something," Steven answered himself. The sun was starting to peak over the horizon, bouncing off his ethereal wings causing them to sparkle. Lion nudged Connie awake and took her home. Steven hopped a ride.

"CONNIE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK?" yelled her mother

"I fell asleep on the hill, Lion was with me though," said Connie. Then she noticed the big cat hadn't left her side.

"Why is it still here?" asked Doug

"I don't know," said Connie. Lion nudged her and looked to where Steven was standing, he could tell the large cat didn't understand that no one else was capable of seeing Steven.

"Stay here buddy, I have to go check on my dad, make sure Connie isn't alone," said Steven, he walked towards the door, making a grab for the handle only for his hand to go right through it.

"Drat, did it again, keep forgetting I'm not solid," Steven cursed himself under his breath as he just walked through the closed door. He flew through the morning air, this wasn't floating, this was flying this was amazing. He landed outside his dad's van, he could hear sobbing coming from inside. He walked through the back of the van and saw Greg sobbing. It broke Steven's heart to see his father like this. He waved his hand and a single rose petal floated down in front of Greg. Steven lightly strummed the guitar in the corner and began to sing.

I'm right here

Standing in front of you

I'm at peace

There is no need to fear

But it's lonely here

Walking this world

No one to talk to but her

I wish it were different

I wish I had stayed

But clocks can't be reversed

And there was no other way

That I could see

I'm right here

I'm standing in front of you

Wishing to be found

Hoping to be seen

I'm right here

Just look at me

Look through the veil of life

I'm right here

Standing with you

Just reach with your hand and you'll find me

But I'm still here. Steven finished singing and looked at his dad, even though the guitar strings hadn't moved at all, Greg thought he heard something. Maybe it was the wind outside but he wanted to look up and see his son standing right there. A butterfly flew through the open window, landing on Greg's lap.

"Hey little guy, what are you doing here?" Asked Greg, the butterfly flew off of Greg's lap, hovering in the air, then Greg saw the shadow, it was not a normal butterfly shadow, instead it looked like a boy with overly large butterfly wings.

"Steven?" Asked Greg. The butterfly flew away, but the shadow remained. The shadow came closer to Greg. A breeze flew through the window, carrying a bunch of rose petals. They landed on the floor, outlining the shadow. The hand of the shadow moved upwards, carrying the petals with it, the petals landed on Greg's shoulder, they were warm, from being in the sun was the logical reason. The shadow suddenly looked up, at some distant thing Greg couldn't see, then the shadow vanished and the petals were in a pile on the floor. The Wind suddenly blew his guitar strings, but it wasn't a random cord, it was the sad notes of a pleading song. Greg felt a little better, it seemed Steven was okay and at peace, something his boy had desperately wanted.

"I raised you for 17 years, your mother better take care of you now," said Greg out loud.

Steven glared at his mother in front of him.

"I told you I'm not fixing anything else," said Steven bitterly

"I've already done what was needed, I just want the chance to be your mom now," said Rose softly

"Then stop lying about who you are, turn back into Pink diamond," said Steven. She sighed softly and changed into her true form. At this point she just wanted her son to be happy, she would give in to his wishes so long as it didn't jeopardise the living, or his own peace.

"You stay with Dad, I'm going to be with Connie," said Steven taking off. Pink looked at the van and sighed, it would be nice to spend time with the man she loved, even if he couldn't see her. She walked through the door and sat next to him. Meanwhile Steven lost control of his landing and barreled through the ceiling of Connie's room. Lion had been given a bowl full of tuna and was laying on his bed that had been brought to Connie's room. Connie was curled up on the bed, holding Steven's jacket and wearing one of his old shirts, he didn't even know she had that. Lion looked up at the spirit now splayed face flat on the floor from his haphazard landing. Lion got up and walked over to him,trying to nudge the not with his nose but still dismayed that he couldn't touch Steven.

"What are you doing?" Asked Connie looking at the pink feline. Steven stood up and walked over to her. Sitting next to her on the bed he draped one of his arms around her. He could feel her in his arms but knew there was no way she could know he was there. He knew at some point he'd need to check on the diamonds and all his other friends but right now he wanted to be with Connie. She buried her face into his jacket, his scent still lingered on it which calmed her, made her feel like he was close by. He had once asked her why she liked taking his clothes.

"They smell like you," she had responded, burying her face further into the other t shirt he knew she had.

"What's so great about rose scented laundry detergent,after shave and sweat?" He had asked.

"I just like it," she said stubbornly. He had rolled his eyes back then but he longed for that kind of conversation now. Connie lay back down on the bed as lion just stared seemingly at the wall. Steven lay next to her, making sure his arms stayed around her. She was his soulmate, there for the only person he couldn't phase through, the only person he could touch, even if she couldn't feel him, being able to hold her gave him comfort. Connie felt warmth envelope her and the loneliness she had felt vanished with the warmth. It felt like someone was holding her.

"Steven?" She asked softly. The warmth grew, like she was being held tighter. She smiled, he was still here, he could have gone anywhere but he was choosing to be right there holding her. Steven smiled, maybe she could feel him there, somehow. He might not be able to talk to her but at least she knew he was with her.

"Why did you go? I could have helped you," she whimpered. The warmth seemed to cup her cheek, before she felt it wrap her tighter, like a heated blanket turned up to maximum. She knew her Steven well enough to know he was trying to apologise.

"I wish I could see you," she whimpered, the warmth enveloped her almost entirely. Steven held her tightly, wrapping himself around her protectively and lovingly.

"I guess that Ranaldo jerk was right about you still being here, maybe I shouldn't have punched him," said Connie. Steven laughed, his Connie punching Ranaldo had been comedy gold. Suddenly Connie's mother knocked on the door.

"Hey honey, how are you doing?" Asked Dr. Mahashwaren

"Better," said Connie, still feeling the warmth of Steven being around her. Her mother smiled and left.

"You better not stop holding me," said Connie quietly.

"I love you," said Steven, kissing her forehead. She felt an almost overwhelming warmth on her forehead before realizing that Steven must have kissed her.

"I love you too," she smiled, they both drifted off to sleep, knowing even death couldn't stop Steven from being by her side.


	4. Guard Up

**Some of this chapter is heavy T so read at your discretion. Do I look like I own Steven Universe? Also in the reviews tell me if you want to see how our little green space Dorito is handling things.**

After the successful integration of the zoomans into beach city, the Rose Quartz gems and all the other gems of the human zoo needed new jobs. Amethyst had found good jobs for all except three Rose Quartz gems. Then amethyst had an idea, if Jasper wanted to fight so badly, there were bound to be gems out there who wanted to destroy every last trace of Steven. Amethyst walked to Jasper's cave

"What do you want runt," said Jasper menacingly

"I have a job for you, one that might even see you get to put your skills to use," said Amethyst. Jasper looked at her

"Go on,"

"There's a lot of gems out there who still hate Steven and would try to desecrate his grave just for the shards of a diamond. If you are so loyal to the gem we were made for, then maybe you should guard him from threats, granted you won't be alone in this task," said Amethyst

"Oh yeah? Who else would have to be there?" Asked Jasper

"Three real Rose Quartz soldiers who had become close to Steven, all four of you need a new purpose and it will be an easy job unless some deranged gem attacks his grave," said Amethyst.

"Fine," said Jasper gruffly

"The other three are already there, and Jasper," said Amethyst

"What?"

"If any gem tries to disturb his burial site, show no mercy," said Amethyst, darkly. Jasper grinned. She went to the hill and saw three Rose Quartz gems standing guard, but they looked upset.

"You must be Jasper," said the curly haired Rose.

"Is there anything else we have to do other than guard him?" Asked Jasper

"You just have to guard, but the three of us keep the stone clean and make sure all the flower bushes are tended to,as well as talk to him, something about the human soul needing visitation and connection with the living realm, but we don't have to do that often, a lot of humans come to visit here and talk to him, mainly that girl with the sword and his father," said the Curly haired Rose Quartz. The other two didn't seem to talk much, which seemed weird to Jasper, he had been told that the spikey-haired one could talk your ear off. Jasper liked it this way.

"So all I have to do is make sure no one tries to dig him up," said Jasper

"Yes," said Rose

"Excellent," said Jasper.

"That permafusion left some human reading material in case we get, as the humans call it, bored, some of them seem to be reports on the local organic life like the flora and fauna. Another is a lengthy report on human customs and cultures. There's also a stringed instrument that 9X7 is training to play, something about Steven liking the sound the instrument makes so they thought we should play it for him. There's also multiple reading materials about human combat, weapons, styles, wars throughout human history, all complete with illustrations. Amethyst thought those would be something you'd find in great in," said the Curly haired Rose. Jasper had to admit, for being a runt, amethyst was good at something.

"Any other potential issues?" Asked Jasper

"Other than Blue diamond's powers completely incapacitating us each time she visits, no," said the Curly haired Rose Quartz. None of them realized Steven standing nearby. He smiled, at least his sisters and Jasper had a new purpose. He walked off, planning on going back to cuddling with Connie. Then he saw her coming up the hill on Lion. It was nearing sunset, she probably wanted to watch it with him. The four gems kept quiet as the girl sat next to the grave. Connie felt warmth wrap around her waist, she had gotten pretty good at telling what Steven was doing based on how warm parts of her would feel. She could tell he was trying to hold her close to him. As the sunset she almost thought she saw a Steven shaped shadow next to her with butterfly wings.

"I should get home, my parents won't be too happy if I spend another night out here," said Connie, she felt the warmth envelop her hand. She got onto lion, feeling Steven behind her, his arms snaking their way around her torso.

"You can hold a bit high if you want," she whispered. The warmth of Steven's grip moved up slightly but still firmly around her middle.

"You can be too much of a gentleman sometimes," she giggled as Lion ran. They went into Connie's house and up into her room. Connie got changed into a nightgown, Steven faced the wall as she got dressed.

"Steven, I know you're looking at the wall, if you wanted me to be your wife one day then it's ok to look at me," said Connie. She felt him hold her again from behind. His head resting comfortably on her shoulder.

"I said I would have waited till you were 21," said Steven

"I know you said you would have waited till I was 21 but I don't think it matters anymore, I mean you're a ghost," said Connie, a pang of sadness in her voice. Steven held her tightly

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have bottled everything up, I should have talked to you, or dad or someone, but now.. *sigh* it's too late, I'm so sorry," whimpered Steven. Connie could feel the aura of sadness come from Steven.

"Steven, I know what you're thinking and stop it, you're still here for the most part and think of the perks, my parents don't know that I'm spending every night with you, and you can go anywhere you want," said Connie. Steven held her tighter. He curled his body and wings around her.

"We'll make this work, I love you too much to ever think about being with someone else, and as long as I can at least feel you here with me, it will work," said Connie, she kicked the blankets off her but then felt them move up to her chin and tuck under her.

"I thought you couldn't interact with anything but me, and Lion?" She said.

"I guess my ghost abilities are getting stronger," said Steven.

"That Ranaldo guy is going to go nuts if you start haunting him," giggled Connie, he loved it when she laughed, he cuddled her closer.

"I just wish I could hear your voice again," Connie whispered. He held her tightly, trying to express all his love for her in a hug. They fell asleep focusing on their love for each other.


	5. Healing and Discovery

**So I have a headcanon that the diamonds still can have courts to help advise them and gems can choose to align themselves with a diamond of their choice, so I have the off colors secretly align themselves with Steven. Also, this chapter will show how the diamonds are coping and how Padparadacsha's past vision can truly be a curse. **

After six months, beach city was almost back to its normal self. The Crystal gems were focusing on Steven's final request to them, stay strong, stay together, confide in each other, keep helping others. They ran little homeschool but without Steven to go home to, their lives entered the same monotony they had after losing Rose. Greg was actually doing better than the Gems, with the frequent visits of the other three diamonds, he and Blue had formed a close friendship which was helping both of them. Blue taking comfort in the fact that grief wasn't something that only she had the burden of feeling, and Greg just liked having someone be able to tell him about the gem he loved. Blue had taken a particular interest in the calmer songs Greg had written.

"What is it with him and wooing diamonds?" Steven wondered aloud, watching the interactions of his Dad and Blue. Yellow had actually borrowed some human war books, finding herself fascinated by the sheer brutality of humanity. Steven smiled as he watched Yellow laying on the ground, her chin resting on her hands as she was engrossed in the book that looked like an ant compared to her. Greg had managed to procure a giant harp and was showing Blue how to play it. Steven saw his mother sitting next to Greg, smiling and laughing at Everything. Even White had found an aspect of Earth she enjoyed, theater. Steven stood on his hill watching everything. Things were finally falling into place, looking exactly how he always imagined it. Peace washed over him as he stared at the clouds, he closed his eyes and smiled, genuinely happy. Connie was at school right now but told him she'd come here right after. He suddenly felt strange. His form shifting from transparent to solid then back again, like a glitching screen.

"What the?" He asked as he looked at his hand. After a moment it stopped and he was back to his transparent self. He was going to need to talk to his mom about this. Meanwhile, on the sun incinerator, Lars kept glancing at his hair, it had been months Earth time since he had seen Steven, why hadn't the kid come to visit?

"Captain? You seem distracted. Is something wrong?" Asked one of the Rutiles

"Is there a communication link to the diamonds on this ship?" Asked Lars

"Yes," said Rodanite

"I know the diamonds set up a com link for Steven in his dome, can you guys patch us through?" Asked Lars, fully planning on asking Steven where the heck he was. There was no answer. The dome was Dark from what Lars could tell.

"Looks like it's night time, he must be asleep," said Lars.

"Should we head back to earth?" Asked Rutile

"I predict Steven will not answer Lars because…" Padparadscha stopped, tears suddenly flowing down her face

"Pad?" Asked Lars concerned, what had her prediction of the past shown her about Steven?

Connie noticed the one letter that still hadn't been given to one of Stevens friends, of course Lars wouldn't know yet.

"Steven, help me get this through lions mane," she said grabbing the letter. Steven pressed his hand against lions mane, even though it went straight through the pink animal, the spot he touched lit up. He quickly grabbed Connie's hand and they both went through, Connie held her breath and Steven just walked her through, it was weirder in here now that he didn't need to breathe, the air seemed entirely made of magic. They went to Lar's hill and Connie pushed the letter through, Steven was grateful he had dated all the letters. Lars felt something come through his head, he felt hope rise in him at the possibility that Steven had come through. Instead He got a letter dated May first and addressed to him. He read it through twice.

"Steven, no no no no no, this can't be, no!" He shouted, Steven couldn't be gone, it just wasn't possible.

"Captain? What's wrong?" Asked Futile

"Steven, took his own life, he, he shattered himself and killed his human half," said Lars with shaky breath, trying not to break down, he had to stay strong for his crew.

"Setting a course for Earth" said Rodanite. Lars stayed quiet. Almost eight months of nothing and now this.

"I should have stayed, I should have realized he needed help, and I just left," shuddered Lars. Padparadscha kept quiet, her visions had shown her what Steven did, her friend, someone she looked up to and cared for, the person who showed her she could have a purpose, the diamond she had secretly aligned herself to, was gone.

"Pad, did your vision show you how it happened?" Asked Lars, pulling the small orange gem into a hug.

"The remnants of the sword of rose quartz and a fall onto a rock from a cliff," sobbed Pad. The other off colors kept quiet. It was going to be a long journey home. But home would now be missing someone important to all of them.


	6. From Lion's Eyes

**I named Lion fluffy because it sounds like something Rose would have named him.**

Lion could not understand why none of the humans or those multicolored humans could see his favorite human. They all seemed sad about missing him but why? His human was right there, granted he now had pink butterfly wings but it still made no sense to lion. It made him hopeful when that human who looked like lion came back, maybe this human could see Lion's human. But that human couldn't see Lion's human either. The multicolored humans and the giant caterpillar couldn't see him either. Lion was growing frustrated and kept nudging Steven with his nose to try and show the ignorant humans he was there, alas lion just kept going right through his human. At least that female human that didn't have magic knew his human was there. The human that looked like lion had cried at the grave of Lion's human. Lion yowled trying to get their attention that his human was right there.

"They can't see me like you can buddy, I'm dead, like those lizards you eat," lion's human said softly. Lion looked at his human incredulously. Lion remembered the screams of the multicolored women when they found his human, covered in blood, no signs of life and his gemstone in pieces. He remembered the smell of blood in the air, how still and limp his human had looked, how the young other feline' s big magenta human had cradled the body of Lion's human, apologizing for not being fast enough, for not realizing the pain his human had been going through. Lion had growled as she said this, lion had noticed! Lion and that other small feline had been worried about Lion's human, they had tried to comfort him. But now Lion's human seemed happier, as all dead things end up feeling once they realize their suffering is over. The other small feline had ignored her human for a while after this but soon realized her human needed comfort, she couldn't lose another human she had grown fond of and sadness had taken one human from her already. Lion diligently obeyed his human's order to protect the human female, lion knew this was his human's mate. Lion now had two humans he cared about. Lion always knew that this female was his human's mate, that's why Lion listened to her, that and she reminded Lion of Lion's mate back in Rose's pride. Lion missed his mate, he needed to make sure his human didn't lose his mate. Lion watched as his human cuddled his mate causing lion to go over to the soft pink cushion that he called his own. He stared at his two charges, he'd protect them till they both went off into the place where completed souls go. Got up and roared, making a portal back to the deb his human had. He was greeted by the one eyed other feline.

"Hello king of beasts," she said

"Hello small one, how is your three eyed human doing?" Asked Lion getting down to the level of the young cat

"She has split into the red and blue humans again, at least the lap of the red one is warm. Both still have trouble forgiving themselves for the death of your human," said the young one

"Shame they can't see him like we can," said Lion

"I long to pounce on his wings, but his lap was very warm, he always gave good ear scratches," said Cat-Steven

"Indeed his new wings are very pounceable, shame he isn't solid," nodded Lion

"Did your first human ever give you a title? I am referred to as Cat-Steven," she said

"Rose referred to me as fluffy, I was her favorite of us seven, " said Fluffy

"Humans are strange, but at least they give us ear scratches," said Cat-Steven.

"Truth to that young one," laughed Fluffy

"Is your human and his mate happy?" Asked Cat-Steven

"As much as they can be considering their circumstances," said Fluffy

"I will see you later, I need to go see if my red human needs me in her lap," said Cat-Steven. She went off and found Ruby upstairs in Steven's room, her and Sapphire looking at a picture of them and Steven. Cat-Steven meowed to get their attention.

"At least we still have one of our Steven's," said Sapphire softly, lifting the cat into her arms. Cat-Steven shivered and meowed to get down, hopping onto Ruby's lap and purring as her red human pet her. Sapphire smiled and scratched the cat's ears, intensifying the purring.

"We should fuse before Pearl and Amethyst get home," said Sapphire

"I know it's just, I can't stop thinking about that day, I mean it been almost a year and I know he wants us all to stay together and it should be getting easier but it's only getting harder," said Ruby, cuddling Cat-Steven

"I know, if I had just used my future vision even five minutes sooner, he might still be here," sighed Sapphire

"Do you want to go visit him? I think he'd like to hear from us," said Ruby

"I'd like that," smiled Sapphire. They fused into Garnet, Cat-Steven hopped onto her lap.

"I suppose I could wait a few more minutes," she smiled, petting the cat.

"I used to not understand Steven's obsession with you felines, but I get it now," smiled Garnet at her pet. Cat-Steven gave a happy little mew. Eventually, Garnet sighed and got up from the floor. Cat-Steven decided to follow her. It had been a while since she'd seen Lion's Human and that spot on the hill was rather sunny, Lion's human liked to watch the sunset up there with his mate. She jumped down and saw Lion staring at a large pink female.

"Who are you!" meowed Cat-Steven at the strange figure who was the same transparency as Lion's human. Lion recognized Rose the minute he saw her, his first master. Garnet went to Steven's grave, unaware she was being followed by Rose, she knew lion and Cat-Steven were behind her. She sat at the grave, looking at the massive amount of flowers that were placed there daily by gems and humans. Garnet placed a small bundle of wild daisies on the grave, unaware that every time someone put flowers there Steven would wake up covered in them.

"Hey Steven, it's been a while, we all miss you a lot," said Garnet, she didn't really care that Jasper was nearby watching her.

" we're all trying to do what you asked and stay together, I promise we won't fall apart on you," said Garnet softly.


	7. His Legacy

**I really hate Ronaldo, so this story will constantly be bashing him. Also slight insight into my thoughts on Little Graduation. I own Nothing in this story.**

After Steven's birthday had been declared a city-wide holiday, as a day of remembrance for their favorite hero of the Galaxy, Nanafua had planned for the unveiling of a large tribute statue to Steven on what would have been his 19th birthday. All schools and businesses were to be closed that day as everyone gathered in the center of town. On homeworld a similar ceremony for the completion of the new Diamond mural in the center of homeworld. A commemorative ball was to be held in the palace, a celebration of Steven's life and legacy of Era three, the era of freedom. Gems could mingle with each other, fuse, and laugh, just how Steven would have wanted. The mural depicted Steven, wielding his shield in front of Earth and homeworld, protecting both planets. The hands of the diamonds on his shoulders. The star of the Crystal Gems in his raised hand. It was a masterpiece, unique as Steven himself. In Beach city, the large marble statue depicted Steven with his shield, his signature star on his shirt, rose bushes surrounded the statue which also doubled as another fountain of healing, for humans and gems alike, the stream of healing water flowing from the hand that was outstretched reaching in welcome. Steven stared at it in amazement,

"They didn't have to do this," gasped Steven looking at the dedication on the base.

"_So long as I care about you, I will heal and protect you"_

_Dedicated to Steven Universe, Savior of the Galaxy, friend to all._

He was only half-listening to Nanafua's speech as he gazed at the statue, the obviously had the gems help with the water in the fountain. The statue itself was very different from the one in little homeworld, that one showed Steven with open arms and a smile on his face, welcoming gems to little homeschool. He had seen the new mural of himself on homeworld as the ball was taking place, he was ecstatic that gems were finally acting as equals. He finally brought his attention to the speech and smiled at Nanafua's words. Lars looked at the statue, the glittering water filling the small pool had a light pink shine to it and sparkled with magic, the cure to everything, no one in beach city would die of illness ever again. It would be known throughout the world as the fountain of life. Curing every ailment from cancer to wounds. Lars smiled at it, it was exactly what Steven deserved.

"Happy birthday man," smiled Lars up at the statue. If the Town had spent this much money on something for Steven, Lars was going to go all out, cookie cats may be a trademarked brand, but the ice cream sandwich itself wasn't. Lars ran to his shop and got out loads of ingredients for testing.

"I'll call it Steven Stars, let's see, strawberry ice cream with pink sugar crystals, a dark chocolate cookie star with a layer of strawberry jelly between the cookie and the ice cream," Lars said to themself before he got to work. The first batch came out amazingly, then he heard the bell at the front of the store. Connie was looking at all the sweets.

"Oh Connie! Perfect just the person I need to taste test a new invention of mine, I call them Steven Stars," said Lars showing her the platter of ice cream sandwiches. Connie grabbed one and bit into it,

"Woah, these are great lars," said Connie devouring the rest of the one in her hand, Steven's ghost stood behind her, looking at the ice cream with longing, he wished he could try one.

"You think he would have liked them?" Asked Lars

"He'd buy out your supply," said Connie reaching for another star.

"You think so?" Asked Lars hopefully

"Lars if he was alive right now he's have eaten all of these by now," said Connie

"Thanks Connie, I might visit him later and bring a few," said Lars

"He'd like that," said Connie

"I'll make these half price on Hero's day," said Lars. He placed the ice cream in his frozen food section, he was sure they'd sell out by the end of the day.

"Are you planning on going back to space any time soon?" Asked Connie

"No, finding out about Steven 8 month late was kind of an eye-opener to how much I would be missing at home, my parents aren't as young as they used to be and I want to be a better son to them now than I was before being resurrected, I owe them the rest of their lives with a son the can be proud of, Steven needed me and I wasn't there, I'm not making the same mistake with my parents," said Lars closing the freezer with a loud bang, Connie could see tears in his eyes and guilt.

"It's not your fault Lars," said Connie, placing a hand on Lars's shoulder

"No matter how many times I'm told that I can't bring myself to believe it, he was crying out for help, he needed me, I knew it and. I just left him, after everything he's ever done for me, I just LEFT!" Cried Lars. Connie knew Steven was behind her, she could feel his warm grip around her waist tighten. She knew her boyfriend well enough to know that he was probably feeling guilty about how Lars was feeling.

"Lars, I know for a fact that Steven doesn't blame you," said Connie

"How? How could you possibly know that?" Asked Lars

"Because I knew Steven better than anyone, he'd confide in me when he felt the gems wouldn't listen, and I feel the same way, guilty that I wasn't there when he needed me, guilty I didn't call him every day to talk to him, guilty that I was so focused on preparing two damn years early for college instead of being there for the boy I loved, that guilt eats at me every day, he told me in his letter that it wasn't my fault, I know he told you the same thing, Steven was and is the type of person who will blame himself before he blames others, well he might blame his mom for the things that are obviously her fault," said Connie. She felt Steven hold her tightly. At that moment she wished more than anything she could curl up and bury her face into Steven's chest.

"I think everyone close to Steven blames themselves in some way for his death, I talked with Sadie, Jenny, Buck, and Sour Cream and think that's the first time I've seen Buck and Sour Cream get emotional," said Lars

"The Suspects got back together for Steven's funeral, all of them were crying as they played, they had written a special song for Steven," said Connie

"Looking back at the last time I saw him I realize it was pretty unfair to Steven for us to do what we did, he didn't have time to come to terms with everyone just up and leaving him, I mean he had booked Sadie killer for the graduation and no one told him beforehand that the band had broken up, he was instrumental in their success and they just acted like it was no big deal, I realize now that we all made mistakes that night, I shouldn't have acted like my old jerky self to him, he was clearly upset and his powers proved that, but once it was over no one came over to hug him or ask if he was ok, I can't believe I had the nerve to ask him if he was going to stop hugging me. I didn't know that it would be the last time I'd ever see my best friend," said Lars, tears rolling down his face.

"How is your crew dealing with all this?" Asked Connie

"Better than they were when we first found out, then again they didn't really know Steven as well as I did but they still didn't take it well," said Lars. By this time the two were riding Lion towards the hill. Connie had a bunch of Lillies and other flowers. She knew Steven was nearby, she just didn't know where. He was actually flying overhead. When they got there they were surprised to find Jasper and the rose quartzs pinning down a belligerent Ronaldo, a shovel thrown to the side.

"WHAT THE HELL RONALDO!" Shouted Lars

"I'm going to prove that Steven's ghost us still among us, I just need his body," said Ronald as if it were obvious.

"Jasper stop, I'll deal with him," growled Connie. Jasper knew enough of this human girl's fighting skills to not question this.

"A broken nose wasn't enough of a hint to You?" Said Connie, holding Ranaldo at sword point with intent to just scare the crap out of him.

"Ronaldo, you are the most insulting, self-centered idiot I have ever known, and considering how I used to be, that's saying something, I think the only reason Connie hasn't run you through with that sword is because we both know that Steven will not want to have to deal with you in the afterlife so soon. You clearly don't care about Steven or anyone else, you are lucky we got here when we did because these gems are instructed to kill anyone gem, or human who tries to disturb his resting place," said Lars, glaring at Ronaldo

"I swore I would always be his knight, just because he's gone doesn't mean I've stopped protecting the love of my life," said Connie, looking at that moment like a warrior queen. Steven stood behind her, glaring at Ronaldo from beyond the grave.

"But I was going to try to bring him back to life, I've been reading this book about this scientist who brought a corpse back to life, I know I can do it I just need a lightning storm, don't you want him back," said Ronaldo, not understanding how much trouble he was in. Connie was too angry now to think.

"Give me one good reason not to feed you to lion," growled Connie, her voice shook with anger but her sword never wavered in her grasp. Jasper admired that.

"You don't understand, I'm the only one who can see him!" Shouted Ronaldo.

"No you can't, because if you could you'd know he wouldn't approve of what you tried to do," said Connie, her voice was not frighteningly calm, she was giving him a look that would have made Jasper scared, the fact that this buffoon of a human wasn't, showed how self-centered and stupid he was. Jasper knew that Connie would have already killed this person if it were for the facts that murder was illegal, Steven would have had to put up with the annoyance in the afterlife, and Steven wouldn't have wanted her to kill someone. Suddenly the Crystal Gems came into view with Ronaldo's father, Garnet saw the shovel and instantly knew which timeline they were in. The anger on Mr. Fryman's face at the sight of his son and the shovel nearby was only rivaled by Connie's.

"Ronaldo, you have no idea just how much trouble you are in," said Mr. Fryman, calm anger in his voice. Connie lowered her sword and walked towards Steven's grave, she felt his arms around her.

"I don't care how you figure it out but you need to find out how to become solid, I need you to hold me tonight," whispered Connie tears rolling down her face as she shook, the adrenalin going away leaving a frightened young woman who was beginning to realize she had just threatened someone's life. Steven tried to hold her tight, trying to show her just how much he adored her.


	8. Together Apart

**I really want to know what you guys think of this story and what you all want me to do in it, your opinions matter to me so please let me know what you think, in the reviews. I own nothing in this story and some of this chapter is heavy T. **

Connie was sleeping peacefully, feeling Steven holding her like always when suddenly her surroundings changed. No longer was she dreaming of being in her favorite book, she was in a starry expanse with statues of people all around, colored auras around them.

"The mindscape, just like Steven described," she gasped as she looked around. Then she saw him, gently flapping his iridescent pink butterfly wings but walking towards her. She ran to meet him.

"STEVEN!" she cried as she knocked him over from the force of her hug.

"Connie!" he smiled. Oh how she missed that voice, that smile, everything about him. She held him tightly. Tears fell from both their eyes as they held each other.

"So this is the mindscape?" asked Connie

"Yes, I come here when I sleep, I should have realized I could use it to talk to you," he said, cupping her cheek with his hand. She buried her face into his chest, cherishing the feeling of his arms securely around her.

"I love you," he said after a moment, She smiled, hearing the words coming from his mouth, the most wonderful thing ever.

"I love you too, but you knew that," she smiled, she didn't want to let go, she couldn't bring herself to leave his arms, she wanted to stay here, him holding her, forever. His wings wrapped around her, double hug.

"I have an idea," said Steven softly

"So long as I don't leave your arms, I'm up for anything," murmured Connie. Steven gave a light chuckle then started moving, his steps slow, Connie still wrapped in his embrace. Her feet moved with his as they danced. Eventually, they stopped and Steven lifted Connie's chin so they were staring at each other, love dancing in their eyes.

"My Connie, My soulmate, my everything," he murmured as he gently pressed his lips to hers. When they finally parted from the kiss.

"It's been almost two years since you died, it should be getting easier but each time I feel the warmth of you holding me, it only gets harder, the more I feel you the more I long to hear you, to see you, I need my Steven," whimpered Connie, Steven held her tightly and sat down, gently running his hands through her hair,

"You can come here anytime, I'll be right here waiting, and I'll always be holding you in the physical world," he said softly. Connie snuggled into his embrace

"I felt like such a jerk to that Ronaldo guy, I knew you were next to me and I still acted like there was no way you could have been," said Connie, she started shaking again tears rolling down her face. Steven held her gently rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth.

"He got what he deserved, there is no way he's able to see me, if he could he would have seen how mad I was at him," said Steven.

"Please tell me you're coming with me when I go to college," said Connie softly

"Of course," said Steven, brushing her hair out of her face with his hand,

"Your dad made the Universe Scholarship, anyone who either wants to go into the arts or any field that involves making the world a better place can apply for a full-ride scholarship, they just have to write a short essay about how they want to improve the world, but because I'm a family friend, he's paying the whole thing without me needing to write an essay," said Connie. Steven smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Have you decided what school you're going to, Love?" Asked Steven,

"I got multiple acceptance letters but I might go to Delmarva Institute of Science," said Connie

"Is that a good school?" Asked Steven

"It's the best in the country for science-related fields and they have their own fencing team," said Connie

"Are you going to live in their dorms?" Asked Steven

"Since the school is a 5-hour drive from here, yes, and you obviously know your dad gave me the daundai so getting to class won't be an issue for me," said Connie

"Do you plan on telling your roommate that the ghost of your boyfriend is always with you?" Asked Steven

"Maybe if we become good friends, but I want to keep you a secret for a while," said Connie

"My mom has been staying close to my dad, I don't talk to her much because I rather spend my time cuddling you instead of getting into arguments with her," said Steven

"Can your dad feel her with him like I can feel you?" Asked Connie

"I don't know, maybe, the only reason you can feel me is because you're my soulmate, I'm stuck on earth until you join me, then we can go to the afterlife together," said Steven. This revelation that they were meant to be together filled Connie with happiness. The light in the mindscape was growing brighter.

"It's almost time to wake up love," said Steven softly, but the sadness that it meant they had to part planes of existence, even if only for 12 hours, was evident in his voice.

"No I don't want to stop cuddling you, I'll just stay like this forever," she said stubbornly. Steven smiled and gave a light chuckle

"You're so cute when you get stubborn," said Steven lightly

"No I'm not," squeaked Connie indignantly. Steven laughed and pulled her even closer to him

"Yes you are," he smirked, she playfully hit his arm. They kissed again as Connie felt her body waking up. She sat bolt upright in bed before feeling Steven wrap his arms around her, she leaned against the warmth and surprisingly didn't fall over, Steven was solid to her. She quickly figured out where his lap was and climbed onto it, snuggling into him.

"Why didn't I try this before," she wondered aloud. Steven just held her tighter.

"I have to get ready for school, I assume you're coming with me? I have violin lessons today," said Connie, she felt warmth on her lips indicating that Steven was kissing her. She leaned into the kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes, and if I find out tonight that you are still facing the wall every time I change then you are getting tickled, I think you're allowed to look at your proven soulmate," said Connie, she didn't really know why she wanted Steven to see her like this but she did. She felt him hold her, the warmth of his touch on her bare skin felt wonderful.

"I love you," she whispered softly. He followed her to school, holding her hand at all times throughout the day. She went to her violin lesson and the teacher asked the class to compose a short song to play on their violins. Connie decided to write something for Steven. Most of the students wrote happy short tunes that were upbeat and catchy, then it was her turn.

"I call this, Happily Never After," she said. The song started out with the same notes as Jam Buds, then it escalated to a more painful and intense tune, signifying the struggles Steven had gone through, then it turned to battle music, representing every battle Steven had to fight, both physical and emotional, then the song turned into a mournful version of Happily ever after before ending on the last cords of Do it for Him. Everyone was stunned and tears were in their eyes.

"Connie, what prompted you to write something so beautiful yet so sad?" asked her teacher

"Two years ago I lost my boyfriend, he took his own life, I loved him so much, I still do, all he wanted was his happily ever after, he was a hero," said Connie, tears spilling down her face.

"Connie, would you mind if we all performed it in the upcoming battle of the orchestras? It's a beautiful piece," said her teacher

"Of course, he loved music, he could play any instrument he touched," said Connie

"I'm sure he'd be very happy that you wrote something so wonderful for him," said her teacher

"Yeah," Connie smiled sadly "He would," she gave the teacher the sheet music for her song so that it could be transcribed for the orchestra to play. Connie felt Steven embrace her tightly.

"Class, we will be learning this song for the next few weeks up until the battle," said the teacher. Connie's friends came and sat next to her.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?" asked Joan, always interested in gossip

"You girls knew about Steven, you just didn't know how close he and I were," said Connie.

"Does the song have words?" asked Rebecca

"Not at the moment, not all songs need words to be powerful," said Connie. That night Connie found herself in the mindscape again. Steven came over and pulled her close.

"Why is this so hard? I know I'm lucky to be able to feel you and talk to you here when no one else is, but I still miss you so much even though you're right there all the time," said Connie burying her face into Steven's shirt.

"Connie, I know this is hard, believe me, every day I have to exist with the guilt of what I did to everyone, especially to you, every day I have to be content with being barely able to feel you in my arms instead of being able to talk to you and kiss you like a normal person, but the veil of life and death, though thinner for us than most, still separates us," said Steven, cherishing the moments he could actually hold her and her being able to relax in his arms.

"What if I…" started Connie

"NO! Don't you dare, Connie you have so many people who love you, you have your life ahead of you, don't you dare do what I did," said Steven

"But why not? Every day without you only gets harder, I love you, Steven, I'm so lost without you, you gave everyone a purpose, even me, without you in my life I would have just been the friendless bookworm with extremely strict parents, but you changed me, you swept me off my feet into a world of magic and adventure and love, without you I'm nothing, I try, I try so hard to move on with my life and find a purpose on my own but nothing feels right! Two years Steven, Two years without your voice, two years all alone, I tried to be like Ruby had and find something else and be on my own, but I can't, you were everything good and special in my life and I just feel lost and empty without you, like a plant in the sun but now its been night for too long," said Connie, tears falling from her face. Steven wiped them away with his thumb.

"This is all my fault, I should have just asked for help, if I had just gone to someone and told them how I felt, gone to you to be in your arms, everything would have been fine, but now it's too late, even dead I'm still hurting those I love," cried Steven

"No, this isn't your fault, everyone I talk to realized that you were crying out for help, but no one listened, I knew how you got when you felt abandoned, I knew from the last time that you would take drastic steps to try to fix something you felt you broke, and I once again ignored it, if I had just called you every day, or texted you, or something to just let you know I was still there willing to listen instead of immersing myself in my books like I always did then no one would be hurting right now," whimpered Connie

"I hate hurting people, especially those I love, I thought If I was gone it would fix everything, in the grand scheme of things it did but it also hurt the people closest to me, I don't think theres enough words in the universe, in any language, to express how sorry I am," said Steven

"That's ok, I forgive you, now can you forgive me?" asked Connie

"I never blamed you in the first place," said Steven. The two of them cuddled together for a while

"Tomorrow is saturday, I can sleep as long as I want, I'm spending the whole day with you here," said Connie softly

"Sounds good to me," said Steven softly

"What would happen if we fused here? Would we wake up as Stevonnie, or would you be in my head?" asked Connie

"I don't know, but I don't want to fuse right now, I just want to hold you," said Steven. Neither of them noticed a tall pink woman coming up behind them.

"Steven?" asked Rose softly

"Oh, Hi mom," said Steven, not letting go of Connie

"Is this my daughter in law?" asked Rose

"I'm Connie,", Rose smiled at her

"Did you want something? Because I'm a bit busy," said Steven harshly. Connie put her hand gently on his shoulder. Steven gave a long sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying," he said after a long moment. He rested his chin on Connie's head and closed his eyes. Rose looked at her son and Connie,

"Connie," said Rose softly

"Yes?"

"it's getting harder for him to be content and at peace in the world of the living, souls aren't mean to stay so long on this plain without moving onto the afterlife, he's growing tired and will need to either move on soon or become trapped in a vessel to rest until he can move on, you two are going to need to decide what to do and soon," said Rose. Connie held Steven close to her.

"To answers your question from earlier, if you two fused Steven would become trapped in your mind, like your conscience, you'd be able to hear him and if you meditate you'll be able to hold him, so would anyone else who enters the fusion scape, I do believe that's the best choice for both of you because as he said, he can't go to the afterlife without you," said Rose

"So he would kind of possess me?" asked Connie

"Not exactly, more like Stevonnie but instead of them having two voices in the back of their head, it would just be you with Steven's voice in the back of your mind, you'll have access to his memories and emotions but you are still you," said Rose.

"Ok, I'll talk to him about it," said Connie.

"I'm glad he has you," said Rose with a smile. Connie snuggled deeper into Steven's embrace, he had fallen asleep, while being asleep.


	9. In your heart and mind

**Only two chapters left after this, I might do a sequel if people want it or even exploration into the lives of Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth without Steven, as always I don't own anything of Steven universe, the newest two episodes just made me love Peridot even more, and please don't forget to review, I want to know how you all like this story. **

Connie awoke later that day after talking with Steven about his mother's suggestion. They had decided that fusing would be the best option for them, Steven had to make sure there would still be a way to hold her, he wasn't giving up one form of contact for another. Connie almost jumped when she heard the voice in her head,

"Good morning my darling," Steven said, she heard it as if he was right next to her, whispering it in her ear.

"Can you still hold me?" asked Connie

"I can try," he said softly. They both concentrated on what it felt like to hug each other and then Connie felt it, the warmth of his arms, but it completely enveloped her, as if he was hugging her very soul. She couldn't just feel the warmth, she could feel his arms around her, cuddling every fiber of her being.

"Don't let go," she gasped "Never ever, let go of me again,"

"I wasn't planning to," said Steven, his voice like a gentle whisper. A single tear streaked down her face.

"Please don't cry darling, I'm still here," he said.

"It's more than I had, but it's still not enough, it won't be enough until I can just run into your arms whenever I want," whimpered Connie

"I know," sighed Steven

"I don't know if I can do this for another seventy years," whimpered Connie

"We'll make it work," said Steven. She closed her eyes and could see him in her mind, holding her, she was curled up on his lap.

"Maybe garnet can help us out, she's a combination of two lovers," said Steven.

"Ok, looks like my secret will be out, I just hope the gems don't hate me for keeping you from them," said Connie

"It was my choice to spend all my time with you, I'll explain things to Garnet, she'll understand," said Steven. Connie got up and got into her car, it was still strange, being all by herself in this world yet when she closed her eyes she was cuddled on Steven's lap. She drove to beach city and knocked on the door of Steven's old house, it was odd seeing black curtains on the windows. Garnet answered the door.

"Hi Garnet, I was wondering if you could help me with something but we kind of need to be in the fusion scape," said Connie, Garnet was puzzled but she didn't see any futures with this request going wrong. They went onto the beach and sat down to meditate. Garnet was confused that Connie was trying to enter this scape without being a fusion. When Garnet next opened her eyes she gasped as she saw Steven holding Connie on his lap. Her visor disappeared so she could better look at the boy she hadn't seen in two years.

"Steven?" asked Garnet

"Hey Garnet, been a while," said Steven nervously. Ruby and sapphire appeared, Steven found himself being hugged by the two smaller gems,

"We're so sorry Steven we should have noticed how much pain you were in," whimpered Sapphire, hugging him tightly

"It's ok, what's done is done, right now, my soul is permanently fused with Connie, I can't go to the afterlife without her, we just need a little help getting used to being a form of permanent fusion," said Steven.

"We'll help, just let us have our baby back, just for this one moment," said Sapphire softly, tears still falling from her eye. Connie got off of Steven's lap, Garnet reformed and Steven was now in her arms.

"I'm so sorry," cried Steven, eventually Garnet let him go and he went back over to Connie who held him close.

"After I help you two out, would it be alright if I bring Pearl and Amethyst here into the fusion scape? They both miss you a lot," said Garnet. Steven closed his eyes and sighed.

"No, it not that I don't want them to see me, but as soon as Connie is able to come with me, I'm moving on to the afterlife and I won't be here anymore, I don't want them to get used to seeing me again only to lose me again in such a short amount of time for gems, it's better for everyone if they just think I'm gone completely. The only reason you get to know is strictly because we need your help," said Steven

"I understand," said Garnet sadly.

"Now, how do we get used to being two souls in one body forever," said Connie.

"Within your mind's eye you are two separate people, correct?" said Garnet, Steven nodded

"However in the physical world you are one person, you are Connie with two minds, two souls, the trick is to see yourself as you did when you were Stevonnie, one form two minds yet a whole new experience," said Garnet, she noticed how the two souls in front of her were holding each other, unable, and unwilling to let go of each other.

"Steven, is there anything you want me to give her in the physical world? There are quite a few things in your room," said Garnet

"On her 21st birthday give her the two small boxes in my sock drawer, bring them here to the mindscape," said Steven. Connie kissed him.


	10. First Human In a Diamond's Throne

**With the virus causing people to panic, and the latest two episodes of the show wrenching our hearts, I thought now would be a good time to post this little fluffy chapter. I do not own Steven Universe **

Connie awoke and stretched in bed, grateful that her birthday came in the middle of winter break from college, on her 18 birthday the gems had suggested that she move in with them, the house had pretty much just been sitting empty for a few years and she was practically family anyway. She was grateful to get out of her parent's house and had moved into Steven's room, redecorating with the gentle voice of her biscuit in her ear giving her advice and complementing her brilliance. She was excelling in college and had made the dean's list multiple times, though it helped that Steven was always there paying attention to the lessons when she was too exhausted and overworked from being the star of the fencing team. He was in her mind each morning telling her she was going to do fine on that test, or she was going to dominate in the upcoming tournament, it certainly helped her through one of the biggest changes in her life. Currently, she was on break and it was the morning of her 21st birthday. She leaped out of bed and went downstairs to find Garnet waiting for her, two boxes in her hand.

"Ready?" asked Garnet. Connie nodded excitedly,

"You might want to get into something a bit more formal before we begin," said Garnet. Connie looked at her pajamas then raced upstairs to find her favorite white dress and the long sheet of lace that she kept, as well as her jewelry, she rushed through her makeup routine and then went downstairs to get into the meditative state that allowed her to enter the fusion scape. She found herself in the light blue realm, with Steven in a pale pink tux, his butterfly wings lightly flapping behind him. He took one box from Garnet and got down on one knee, presenting her with a silver ring that had a piece of polished pink marble in the center, shaped like a diamond.

"I already know your answer but I want to do things properly, Connie Mahashwaren, my soulmate, my everything, will you marry me?" asked Steven. Connie smiled

"Of course," she said softly. Then he got the other box from Garnet. It had two rose gold bands in it.

"Steven, do you take this woman to have and to hold for the rest of eternity?" asked Garnet

"I do," smiled Steven

"And Connie, do you take this soul to love and cherish for all eternity?" asked Garnet

"I do," said Connie

"Then by the power vested in me by being literally made of love, I now pronounce you husband and wife," said Garnet. Steven flipped the lace sheet off of Connie's head and kissed her deeply the rings shining on their fingers.

"Engaged and married before breakfast, I think that's some kind of record," giggled Connie. Suddenly music started playing out of nowhere, it was the song Connie had written. Steven took her hand and led her in a slow dance to the tune of the mysterious music.

"I'm sorry it's not the wedding of your dreams, but it's all I could do," said Steven

"The fact that I got to marry you at all is better than any dream my childhood mind could create about my wedding, I don't need a chaple or a large poofy gown to have the perfect wedding, I just need you," said Connie, resting her head on Steven's chest. Eventually, they left the fusion scape and Connie got into something a bit more comfortable for the day, then the communicator activated.

"Ah, Connie! Just the person we wanted to talk to," exclaimed White

"Um, why me?" asked Connie

"Well, Blue had been doing some research on humans and found that their 21st year of existence is considered very important, and we thought this would be the perfect time to make you the honorary Pink diamond, you see, the throne has been empty for far too long and we thought the person who was closest to Steven should be perfectly capable of filling the spot, the diamond authority only works well when all four thrones are full and you knew Steven best," said White

"So you want me to be the new Pink Diamond? But I'm not even a gem," said Connie

"It would be an honorary position, the first human in the throne of a diamond, Spinel doesn't want to be a ruler and you are the closest thing we have left to him and Pink," said White

"I still have classes at college I wouldn't be on homeworld all the time," said Connie apprehensively

"Oh that's no matter, we can give you a special screen to be able to receive reports and updates from us when you aren't able to be here, of course, you will need some appearance modifiers that better suit your position but you'd really only need to be here for trials and meetings that require all four diamonds, we will need to reinstate Pink's court, of course, they'd be more advisors to you than anything else, as they were for Steven," said Yellow

"I suppose this means I need to come to homeworld for a coronation?" Asked Connie

"After we get everything sorted, yes," said Blue, Garnet was speechless and Connie could feel Steven's skepticism

"Can I have a few days to think about this?" Asked Connie

"Of course, and we already have plenty of food and water stored because of Greg's frequent visits, he of course also declined the position," said Blue. Connie heard Steven's laughter in her ear and the image of Greg in the Pink diamond outfit flashed in her mind causing her to giggle. The com closed and Connie sat on the couch trying to process everything that just happened.

"I think, I need breakfast before anything else happens today," said Connie getting up.

"I can make you pancakes," said Garnet quickly getting out the stuff to make them, and then she split

"We are not putting chili flakes in pancakes," said Sapphire

"But they taste good," said Ruby before grabbing a tomatillo pepper out of the fridge and biting it like an apple. Connie grimaced, why did she even buy those, she never liked them

"Sorry, my bad, I thought we could make chili from scratch like that video we saw so I might have influenced you a bit to put them on the shopping list," said Steven sheepishly.

"Well, Ruby apparently likes them so I'll just keep stalking them," said Connie under her breath. Sapphire made the pancakes while ruby just munched on hot peppers while sitting on the counter. Connie stared at her left hand, the rings were like faint tattoos on her ring finger, unnoticeable unless you were really staring at her hand. She smiled and put her left hand on her heart. She ate her breakfast, trying to ignore Ruby putting loads of Sriracha and firesalt on top of her own pancakes.

"Sapph if you want anything cold there's blueberry and strawberry ice cream in the freezer. Sapphire smiled and got out the large tub of ice cream and started eating it. That's when Amethyst came out

"Aw yeah, breakfast, oh yeah happy birthday Connie," said Amethyst taking out the cereal and milk, pouring half the box in her mouth then chugging half the gallon of milk.

"Amethyst! Use a bowl!" Shouted Pearl coming out of her room and seeing what Amethyst was doing

"Why did you guys split?" Asked Connie

"Ruby and her spicy food addiction was going to ruin your pancakes," said Sapphire.

"Sorry, I don't like spicy things as much as Steven did, as he got older the more heat he liked in his food, I remember one time my parents invited him over for dinner, he ate my grandma's five-alarm curry like it was nothing, I can't even eat a bite of that stuff and he loved it," laughed Connie

"Wasn't that a few months after we all got back from Homeworld?" Asked Pearl

"Yeah, dad was thrilled someone besides him liked his mother's curry, and my grandma was so happy that she pretty much inducted him into the family, kept asking when the wedding would be, I don't think I saw Steven ever blush so much, he was bright red, though part of that could have been from the curry," laughed Connie. Her grandparents had adored Steven and always treated him like part of the family.

"Remember when I got into that sriracha drinking contest with your grandpa?" Steven said in her mind. Connie smirked at the memory of a bright red Steven gulping hot sauce because her grandpa loved competition. Suddenly the warp pad activated and a Topaz stood there holding a dress that was pale pink with pink diamonds and gold stars all over it, a pair of pink heels with white puffball floating on them a gold tiara with stars and pink diamonds that was attached to a shimmering veil. There was a cape that attached to the dress which was gold on the outside and hot pink inside. Connie gasped, it was beautiful.

"The diamonds seem to be impatient for your answers," Steven whispered

"I'll say," said Connie under her breath.

"The diamonds had this made for you your clarity," said Topaz

"I'm thank you but I haven't given them my answer yet," said Connie

"They said that regardless of your answer you are to be treated with the respect of a diamond," said Topaz. Connie took the gown into her hands, the fabric was so soft it felt like liquid in her hands.

"Um did we miss something?" Asked pearl

"The diamonds want Connie to take the throne of Pink diamond, they think because she was closest to Steven she would be perfect to take the place of pink in the authority. Apparently, they offered it to Spinel first, then Greg, both declined, so now they want Connie," said Sapphire, halfway through the tub of ice cream.

"Well if I'm going to be treated as a diamond regardless of whether I take the position or not, I might as well accept their offer," said Connie. Topaz nodded

"I'll inform them of your decision, Pink Diamond's first pearl has requested already to be your pearl in order to aid you in the position," said Topaz. Connie sighed, her birthday was off to a wild start.

"Well, I might as well get changed again," said Connie before heading upstairs, pancakes unfinished. She slipped the gown over her head and attached the cape, that was probably White's idea, the heels were surprisingly comfortable, no doubt yellows influence, the dress itself was only slightly puffier than Blue's own gown, it looked a lot like the dress Rose Quartz wore only long sleeved, pink, and puffy shoulders as well as the designs. She put the tiara on last.

"Wow, pink looks good on you," said Steven. Connie blushed as a thought ran through her head at the possible double meaning behind the compliment. Steven saw this thought, it wasn't what he had meant but he supposed it was still true.

"Steven!" She squealed under her breath, hearing his thought process, she couldn't tell if she was blushing because of his emotions or her own.

"You do look beautiful in that outfit though," said Steven. Connie closed her eyes in order to see him. She was snuggled on his lap again, in her new outfit. He was still in his tux from earlier.

"I feel like a princess in the arms of her prince," said Connie softly,

"Really? I feel like a prince holding a queen," he said, kissing her forehead

"If I'm a queen that makes you my king," said Connie, kissing his lips softly.

"I love you," said Steven softly.

"I love you too," said Connie.

"You should probably be getting to homeworld, otherwise the diamonds might come here," said Steven

"Wait till my parents find out I'm technically an Empress," said Connie. She warped into the Diamond throne room.

"CONNIE! Oh we had so hoped you'd accept," exclaimed Blue happily

"Kind of hard to refuse when you said I'd be treated as a diamond anyway," said Connie, She was led by Volleyball to Pink's room, Spinel was in there playing with the pebbles.

"Oh, Hi," said Spinel awkwardly

"Hi," smiled Connie. She looked around the room, it was exactly the way she and Steven had left it only there were more cushions and a fountain full of water with one of the Zoo trees in it that grew fruit.

"I remember you, you were Steven's best friend," said Spinel

"Yeah, I was," said Connie

"His dad comes here sometimes, I like talking to him, about the person Pink became, and Steven," said Spinel. Volleyball sat down next to them.

"I never got the chance to know Steven very well, Greg talks about him a lot but I only ever got that one day to talk to Steven and he wasn't very happy, Greg says he was happier when he was younger but I never got to know him," said Volleyball, her eye had healed after that day, the understanding and love from Pearl had helped her.

"Why did you specifically ask to be part of my court?" asked Connie. Volleyball shrugged

"I guess helping you navigate being a diamond is my way of giving back to him for how much he helped me, I know Greg said Steven liked helping," said Volleyball. Connie lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She could hear Steven humming in the back of her mind. She closed her eyes.

"How's it feel to be 21?" asked Steven

"Well, I'm finally older than you," giggled Connie

"This feels, familiar yet different at the same time, maybe because I'm not stuck alone in this room after a disastrous one-sided conversation with white," said Steven

"Well, we have the rest of my life to make era 3 the best era ever," said Connie. Later that week she ascended the throne, Volleyball, and spinel standing on either side, ready to aid their new diamond. She went back to school in the middle of January, She had her homeworld clothes neatly folded in a bag with her holo screen and communicator.

"Hey Connie, how was your birthday?" asked her roommate

"Crazy," said Connie, flopping onto her bed.

"Did you get all your assignments done?" asked

"Yeah, sitting bored out of my mind on a pink throne gave me plenty of time to do them," said Connie.

"Pink throne? Girl where were you?" asked Her roommate

"Alien planet, I'm now one of the four empresses," said Connie

"How do you become an empress of an alien planet?" asked Her roommate

"First, befriend the hybrid son of the smallest of the empresses, next have said friend take his own life because of the mistakes his mom left for him to fix, like the aftermath of a war and an abandoned friend hell-bent on destroying Earth, next learn he was going to marry you when you turned 21, said 21st birthday comes around and his intergalactic aunts want you to take the throne he didn't want, the throne that belonged to his mother, and congratulations you are now one of the four rulers of a galactic empire," said Connie

"Wow, HEY! You got a tattoo!" exclaimed her roommate looking at Connie's left hand

"Yeah, only seemed right to get something that symbolizes that I would have married the love of my life and have become Mrs. Universe," said Connie. She closed her eyes and was once again on Steven's lap.

"I'm tired," said Connie

"Then sleep, I'm right here, you know that," said Steven. Connie drifted off, her roommate still a bit stunned at being the roommate of an intergalactic empress.


	11. I am a Diamond

**So the next chapter is going to be the last one of this story, I don't own these characters.**

Connie sat on her throne, bored as the third ball of Era 3 took place. She closed her eyes and saw Steven holding out his hand offering to dance with her. She slowly waltzed in his arms as the slow music played, it was actually Comet, the very song that had captured Pink's attention that fateful day, that song had become important to gems and had given Greg the freedom to pursue an easier life. It wasn't exactly a waltz song but Steven and Connie didn't really care.

"You should probably open your eyes before the diamonds think you fell asleep," sighed Steven, Connie kissed him before she opened her eyes with a sigh, these balls were always boring.

"Are you enjoying yourself Connie?" asked Blue

"Yes, though to be honest, these balls tend to remind me of Steven," said Connie softly

"I understand completely," said Blue

"I just had a brilliant idea!" said Yellow clapping her hands in excitement

"What is it yellow?" asked Blue

"Connie, I understand you are a prodigy with a sword, perhaps if we gave these gems a show of what our newest diamond can do?" said Yellow

"Ok, but who would my opponent be?" asked Connie

"Me! Oh I haven't had a good duel in eons!" said Yellow, materializing her brilliant gem weapon, and shape-shifting to be just slightly larger than Garnet. Connie unsheathed her own sword, it was brand new and fit her perfectly, Bismuth had pulled out all the stops in designing the pink blade with the black handle, Connie went to get changed into her armor, which was also pink and black with a dark purple cape. She re-entered the ballroom and found that gems had formed a circle.

"And now dear gems, prepare to witness the true might of your beloved Yellow diamond, and the sheer brutality of your miraculous Pink Connie!" exclaimed White.

"The first to disarm their opponent wins!" said Blue. Connie knew this fight would be exhausting, with gems betting on who would win, no one had ever seen yellow use a weapon, but many uncorrupted quartzes had lost to Connie while they had been corrupted, they knew she was a formidable opponent.

"Ready? Set, Fight!" said Blue, Connie leaped at yellow with an astonishing amount of grace, Yellow barely dodged the attack, not being used to this smaller form. Connie knew how to use her opponent's strength and size against them. Yellow managed to block one of Connie's attacks but had to roll out of the way of another. The clashing of swords echoed through the ballroom. Sapphires stayed out of the betting pools for they knew who would win, but all the other gems, particularly those made to fight, were egging on their particular diamond. Then Connie saw an opening in Yellow's defenses, she took it and Yellow just barely managed to keep a grip on her sword but now her stance was off balance. She lunged at Connie who made the split-second decision to move under Yellow's legs. Connie's attacks got quicker, she never imagined when she took up sword fighting that she would ever find herself so evenly matched against an opponent with so much more experience, however, Yellow was at the disadvantage due to not being used to a smaller form and having become reliant on her powers more than her blade, and therefore remembering her old skill was taking precious time in the battle, whereas Connie had trained relentlessly with her blade for years and never wavered with her training, she also had the advantage of having studied different styles of sword fighting, Homeworld's style, while unique was vulnerable to certain types of attacks, Connie switched her style, confusing yellow. Connie tripped Yellow and with a single swish of her blade, in a move that would make pirates in movies proud, she disarmed Yellow. Everyone clapped, and Connie's court cheered, Connie was out of breath and one of her Sapphires brought her some water. Yellow stood up and smiled

"Well done Connie, It has been eons since I've dueled and even longer since I've lost, it is easy to see why Steven trusted you to protect him in battle," said Yellow before shifting back to her original height. Connie went back to her throne, she had never pushed herself that hard before, but now she could just focus on Steven's gentle voice in her ear, praising her and admiring her. Volleyball brought Connie some water and food.

"Thank you," said Connie, then she had an idea.

"Volleyball, that name doesn't fit you very well does it," said Connie

"What do you mean my diamond?" asked Volleyball

"I mean I'd like to give you a new nickname, one that suits you better," said Connie

"What do you have in mind?" asked the pearl

"What do you like better, Tulip, Petal or Blossom?" asked Connie

"I like Tulip, I was particularly good at growing them in Peridot's class," she said

"Perfect, from now on I'll call you Tulip," said Connie, the newly renamed Tulip smiled. Connie sighed as the ball resumed. Spinel was amusing herself by seeing what she could turn her hand into. Connie pulled up her holo screens, intending to work on one of her essays, she had access to the entire empire's history and governmental data. Her topic this week was dictatorships, this was going to be a piece of cake.

"What ya doin?" asked Spinel looking at Connie's typing with curiosity.

"My political science essay," said Connie

"What's an essay?" asked Spinel

"It's like a report," said Connie

"Oh, ok," said Spinel. Connie warped back home the next morning and hopped on lion to get to class on time, she still had her ball gown on as she ran into class.

"Woah Connie, what are you wearing?" asked one of her friends

"I was at a big party last night, didn't have time to change before class today," said Connie looking at her gown.

"I assume this means you didn't get that essay on dictatorships done?" asked one of her classmates

"Oh no, I got it done, it was one of those boring upper-class parties so I had enough free time to do it," said Connie pulling out the large stack of pink paper it was printed on, everything she did and owned that was gem based was now pink.

"What's with the tiara?" asked another one of her friends

"Just part of the outfit," said Connie

"We have a substitute today anyway, someone who's apparently an expert on dictatorships and the legal system of them," said one of the boys. Suddenly Blue Zircon walked in. Connie had known that gems had started expanding beyond beach city and little homeworld but she never expected it to have expanded this quickly and so well.

"Good morning class, I am Zircon and I will be filling in for this lecture on dictatorships," said Zircon before she saw Connie

"Your radiance! I did not expect you in this class," said Zircon bowing to Connie and performing the diamond salute. Everyone turned to look at Connie who blushed

"Please just teach the class Zircon, here I am just Connie, not Pink, and there is no need for the salute," said Connie. The entire class was staring now.

"Right, of course," said Zircon. She discussed the first and second era of the gems and the comparison to Earth dictatorships both past and current. After class, Connie sighed, mentally preparing herself to be bombarded by questions.

"So, tell me again about this party?" asked her friend, looking smug

"Fine, I'll start from the beginning, as you now know, Pink diamond faked her shattering and formed to be rose quartz, she gave up her physical form to bring her son into the world, he and I were a couple before the mistakes of his mother became too much for him to bear and he took his own life. On my 21st birthday the other three diamonds asked me to take his mother's empty throne since he had refused it and I was the closest person to him, I am the new Pink Diamond, the party I was at was a diamond ball," said Connie

"So you're an alien empress now? That's so awesome!" said one of the girls

"It's alright, I mean yeah I have a court of advisors and a bunch of cool tech but it's actually pretty boring," said Connie

"So your boyfriend dismantled an intergalactic dictatorship?" asked another person

"Yeah, Steven was a wonderful person," said Connie looking sad, Steven held her tight and she felt warmth flow through her.

"So you can do whatever you want? Do you own planets and stuff?" asked one of her other friends

"The colonies have been liberated but if I get fed up with the governments of Earth, I could reclaim it for my own and make the rest of the governments shape up but that would require a lot of planning and excessive military power on the part of the gems, I own the world in theory but it's an independent planet until I decide otherwise, plus I need a whole lot more experience in government before I take over the world," said Connie

"Makes sense," said her friend. They were walking to the dorms when her friends spotted Lion.

"Is that a pink lion?" one of them asked

"Yeah, he belonged to Steven's mom, then to Steven, now he's mine, but he always listened to me more than Steven anyway, he's like a giant pink house cat that can teleport." said Connie

"Can we pet him?" asked one of the girls

"Sure," said Connie gently petting the large feline, the entire class surrounded the cat who was soaking up the attention.

"How did he turn pink?" asked one of her classmates

"Steven's mother brought him back to life with her tears now he's a magic pink Lion, Steven once did the same thing with one of his friends who's now a baker but he was a space pirate for a while, he wants to go back to space soon, the healing tears slow down your aging and slow your heart rate, you also would have no more need to eat, drink, or sleep. Although Lion loves his naps and eating weird magic lizards," said Connie.

"That is so cool, he's adorable," said her friend. Lion licked the girl who giggled.

"He's just a big ol' kitty cat!" cooed another girl. Suddenly a giant ship landed in front of them. It was shaped like a giant blue hand.

"What? Why is Blue here?" asked Connie running to the ship. The students gasped as a tall blue woman appeared from a large blue palanquin.

"Connie, thank goodness I found you, Zircon said you were here so I rushed over, you are needed back on homeworld, there are several gems demanding an audience with you and they are quite vocal about it," said Blue. Connie immediately stood up straighter, instantly looking regal and poised.

"Oh, we also need to get you your own palanquin! As soon as we are on homeworld I'll have some gems get started on that, and Yellow is just begging for regular sword training with you, especially after you beat her last night she's been simply gushing over your talent," said Blue. The entire class was slack-jawed and staring at the massive woman. Connie followed Blue into the large blue palanquin. The class was stunned, this was one of the diamonds! One of the ex dictators that Connie's boyfriend had defeated, one of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy, and Connie was good friends with this person.

"Is anyone else thinking that Connie is not someone that should be crossed? If this Yellow Diamond is as tall as this Blue one, and Connie beats her in a sword fight, remember what Zircon said about Yellow being the military poweress of the empire and Connie beat her! We've been taking classes with a galactic empress!" said one of the students

"Maybe one day she'll let us come on a field trip to the gem homeworld, ya know for educational purposes of course," said another student. Connie sat in a seat on the ship as they flew to homeworld. Realizing she had never actually been on Blue's ship, she decided to look around. It was a five-hour flight to homeworld anyway. Eventually, she got bored with the endless empty blue corridors and went back to the bridge.

"So what gems want to see me so bad they're breaking down doors?" asked Connie

"Quite a few pearls and some disgruntled agates who don't know what to do without orders," said Blue.

"Well, let's just get this over with," sighed Connie as she stepped out of the ship. She knew that it was just going to be more gems who still had no idea what free will meant, and it would mean finding gems to give to the pearls who wanted to serve someone. She sighed as she entered the throne room and sat on her throne, ready to listen for hours to gems like jasper and yellow pearl,

"Snooty bitch," said Steven as the thought of Yellow Pearl crossed Connie's mind. Connie giggled at Steven's swearing, he'd keep her sane through this.


	12. The Next Adventure

**so this is the last chapter, hope everyone liked the story if you want me to do a sequel exploring the aftermath just let me know. **

An 85-year-old Connie sat on her throne in the palace, listening to the annoying complaints of Holly Blue Agate. Yellow and Blue both looked bored, and white looked like she wanted to step on the annoying Agate, and Connie had drowned out the noise completely, preferring to listen to Steven's gentle voice in her head. Spinel and Tulip were snickering to each other as yellow pearl mimed Holly Blue's whining. Connie closed her eyes and found herself once again on the loving lap of her husband of over 60 years, he still didn't look a day over 17. Her own soul was still the same age she was when they got married.

"Finally decided to talk to me instead of listening to Holly?" asked Steven

"Yeah, I'm too tired to put up with these elite gems, I'm not as young as I was," said Connie,

"You're always going to be beautiful to me," said Steven. That afternoon Connie went home, she rode lion up the hill so she could watch the sunset with her jam bud. Greg was buried on Steven's right, she sat on the left hand side of the grave, even after all these years it was still well kept. Lars had gone back into space after the deaths of his parents. She felt the wind whip through her hair. The crystal gems came up behind her.

"Room for three more?" asked Pearl

"Always," said Connie, deep down she knew this would be her last time like this, watching the sunset on this hill. Tulip and Spinel had reluctantly agreed to take the throne after she passed, she was getting tired and just wanted to rest in Steven's arms. Garnet's future vision also told her that this would be Connie's final night with them.

"Connie, are you sure you want to be alone tonight?" asked Garnet

"It's ok Garnet, you of all people know that I'm never alone," smiled Connie with a small smile. That night she hugged all the gems and made sure her will was in order before she headed upstairs to her bed. Lion followed her, his eyes sad.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm going to be with Steven, you know he'll take care of me," she said petting the mane of the pink feline. She lay down and could feel Steven's arms around her, more prominent than ever.

"Ready darling?" he asked. Connie's eyes closed and she felt her heart slowing. Everything went black and she was suddenly aware of a pair of strong arms around her. She felt her own pair of butterfly wings, lighter pink than Steven's but still pink, flapping behind her.

"So this is death?" asked Connie, looking around at the starless expanse.

"Yes but not the afterlife, we have to walk a bit of a ways to get there, the entrance has been blocked to me until now.

"Can we leave in a bit, I want to cuddle with you for a little while," said Connie, enjoying the feeling of Steven's arms around her, it wasn't a fantom feeling anymore, it wasn't her swearing she could feel him, it wasn't just warmth, it was him, and from now on it would always be him. After a little while of just sitting there snuggled together, Steven stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Time to go, Love," smiled Steven, they started walking, a bridge of pink butterflies guiding them, Rose, Greg, Priyanka, and Doug were all waiting for the two on the bridge, having temporarily left the afterlife to greet their children on the bridge. There was a bright white light a little ways ahead, but it was soft, not imposing and blinding like White's was.

"Welcome home you two," said Greg, he was holding Rose's hand and he embraced his son and daughter in law, he held onto Steven a little longer, it had been so long since he had gotten to see his son.

"Rose told us you were always there watching over Connie, thank you for taking care of our girl," said Doug

"She's my soulmate, I'd do anything for her," said Steven. Connie rested her head on Steven's shoulder. They all started walking, talking and laughing as one big family, and the closer they got to the light, the happier Steven became. Connie half-listened as Steven was talking with his father, before she flew up into the sky and then landed on her husband's shoulders, playfully covering his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" she giggled

"Either my wife or an extremely happy bird," said Steven. She flew off his shoulders and landed beside him before he picked her up bridal style.

"STEVEN! Put me down!" she laughed,

"Nope," said Steven with a light laugh.

"I almost forgot how much of a goof you are, what with you being in my head all the time being sappy and adorable," said Connie

"The old Universe charm, works on any goddess," said Steven

"Ok you know I'm not a goddess," said Connie

"You are to me, my diamond," smirked Steven

"Flirt," said Connie

"You love it," said Steven

"That's where you're wrong, I love you, not flirting," said Connie as she playfully smacked him.

"Oh you are so going to get it," said Steven, a mischievous grin on his face. Connie saw that look and flew off into the sky, Steven hot on her heels

"You remember Darling, I have more flight experience," he said as he caught up to her and began tickling her. Eventually, the two sets of parents went on the other side of their respective child and joined hands. They all went into the light, one big happy family, and Steven knew that everything was finally fixed.


End file.
